Something Special
by Samuel Catter
Summary: What would have happened if Edward found Bella already changing into a vampire. He brings her home and realizes he is in love with her, and she returns his affection. But when Edward's past comes back to haunt him, can they survive it.
1. Prologue

I was in serious pain, unimaginable pain. The man that attacked me was now struggling with someone. I could hear grunts and some sort of tearing noise, but I could barely pay attention to my surroundings.

"You okay Emmett," I heard a soft voice say after the struggle stopped. Then I felt cold arms wrap around me and pick me up.

"Fine, what about her"

"She's bitten and definitely past the point of no return. Call Carlisle."

I heard a someone dialing the phone, it must be the other one, Emmett, I think his name was. The other one still had me in his arms, they were so cold, but my skin felt like it was on fire.

"Carlisle, did Alice see this," he paused, "Well we've got her, and we're bringing her home."

I heard a phone snap shut and I felt myself being carried somewhere. They must be taking me somewhere to get help. They must live nearby, but then I was in a car. Why didn't they just drive me to a hospital? I had not wandered that far from civilization when I was attacked. I didn't know what was going on, but I felt myself not caring. I drifted into a world of unconsciousness, a world of blackness. I felt myself cry out, terrified, but I heard a voice sooth me and tell me it would be alright. Despite everything, I believed him and I calmed down. I let myself drift off, but not before hearing my two saviors talking.

"So what is she thinking," asked the one called Emmett.

"I don't know I can't hear her mind at all." the one who comforted me answered.

"What do think that means, Edward?"

"I think it means she's something special." he answered in a whisper. This Edward thought I was special; he was talking about reading minds. I was really out of it; all of this is just a dream I would wake up. The burning was becoming more and more harsh. I let myself fall into the darkness, hopefully away from the pain.


	2. Bringing Home Bella

Edward's POV

Edward's POV

Why did I save her? I asked myself as Emmett was driving us home. I had seen vampires kill humans before and I hadn't intervened. It wasn't the smartest thing to do. Everything had seemed so normal this morning when Emmett and I went for a hunt. Then we came across, a vampire scent and decided to follow it. Our family liked to know what vampires came near our territory. Then I saw her, she was so broken lying there under the vampire we set out to find. He was obviously one who liked to play with his food first. He had finished playing and was now feeding off of this broken creature. I didn't think I just reacted jumping forward pulling him off of her. He was as astonished as I was by challenging him. It would have been a close fight if Emmett hadn't jumped in to save his little brother. Once we took care of him, Emmett called Carlisle in case Alice hadn't seen what happened. He already knew and told us to bring her home.

_Why in the hell did you do that Edward?_ Emmett's thoughts interrupted my own.

"I don't know I just reacted." I answered shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, looks like we have a new addition to the family. Rose is gonna kill you, she just started getting used to this place and now we will have to move again."

"I know I just hope she doesn't take it out on her. None of this is her fault."

"Look in her bag, we should know her name." I could tell Emmett wanted to change the suspect trying not to think what Rosalie's anger would do to their sex life. If I hadn't been so worried for the girl in the back seat I would have laughed. My hand slid into the back seat grabbing the bag Emmett had grabbed, his hand brushed against her bare knee and he felt a strange shock of electricity shoot through his body. I looked at her fully for the first time; she was so beautiful it took his breath away. She had beautiful long dark brown hair that cascaded in soft curls down past her shoulders. She had a soft heart shaped with wide eyes. They were closed right now, but he could see the thick dark lashes that would have framed them. She was absolutely perfect this girl I saved. I was snapped out of this trance by Emmett clearing his throat. I grabbed the bag and turned around in my seat. Emmett was looking at me hard while I opened the messenger bag and dug around for her wallet. I found it and pulled out her license. The first thing I looked for was her eye color, a beautiful deep chocolate brown. I would never truly see those beautiful, I would see them as red for a while and then, hopefully, gold. I then looked for her name

"Isabella Marie Swan" I said aloud to Emmett. Then I found myself looking further into her bag. I found a sketch pad and pulled it out. When I looked in it, I saw beautiful sketches of the place we had found her. That what she was doing out there by herself, I thought to myself. She was a very talented artist. I looked back at her again marveling her even more than before.

"You're in love with her aren't you." Emmett asked bewildered.

"Not sure, but I think so."

Emmett was silent as we pulled into our long driveway, "Don't tell anyone," I pleaded.

"Secret is safe with me."

Emmett parked and I picked up Isabella and brought her inside. The entire family was waiting for us. As soon as I was through the threshold Carlisle took her from my arms and carried her to the couch and checked to make sure she was alright.

"Will she survive this." asked Esme walking over to the couch. Carlisle nodded still checking things out. Esme carefully pulled her up and put Isabella's head in her lap and started to smooth her hair and whisper comfort to her. How I wished I could do that, but no one could know. Isabella didn't and if the family found out there would be no hiding it, the Cullens couldn't keep secrets from each other. I didn't want Alice to see anything, so I kept myself from thinking how I was going to act around Isabella when she woke that would be a dead giveaway to Alice.

"Why do you think, I can't read her thoughts?" I asked Carlisle trying to focus my thoughts on something else.

"I am not sure," he answered rising from the couch leaving Isabella in Esme's care, "The reason I always thought you could read minds, is because you were a very perceptive person in your human life. Perhaps it is because she is a person people had difficulty reading, she held her true thoughts back."

"I feel almost no emotion coming from her," said Jasper quietly, "Like her pain is muted, it's like she's trying to hide it or something. I've never felt anything like it."

"So, what exactly happened?" asked Carlisle. To my infinite pleasure Emmett answered.

"The vampire that was doing this was really sick. He broke over every bone in her body before he tried to feed off of her. I guess we were both pretty disgusted by this, so Edward and I intervened."

"Poor girl," I heard Esme whisper to Isabella. She was taking to Isabella very quickly, and then I realized everyone was. I felt the thoughts of my entire family hit me as I sought out what they were feeling for her.

_Man I wish I had been with Edward and Emmett when this happened, sick sadistic creep to hurt her._ Jasper thought.

_I can't wait for her to wake up all the visions I have had so far, it will be great to have a best friend. _Alice was having visions of her dragging Isabella around a mall and Isabella looked slightly annoyed but patient as Alice pushed her toward some shoes, her braiding Isabella hair, and watching a movie together. Then Alice had one of Isabella sketching her and Jasper curled up together on a couch. I saw the look in her eyes as she placed the lines on the paper the concentration and passion in her golden eyes almost took my breath away. I knew I loved her before, but now I saw how deep I would fall for her. My thoughts were interrupted by Rosalie's.

_Well, I guess we will have to move again. I liked it here but I guess I could give up a little for my new little sister. _If I was human I would've fainted. As much as I loved my sister I knew what a selfish person she could be. She was giving up her happiness for this girl and acting like it was no big deal, not even complaining to get some attention. What kind of power did this girl have that she could make my family behave like this? I looked over at Carlisle who had joined Esme on the couch looking down at this beautiful girl. They both adored their newfound daughter, they didn't love her more than any of their other children, but they instantly fell for her. Like I did, I was ecstatic that they all loved and accepted her so quickly. I didn't want anything to get in the way of her happiness here, I wanted to make her so happy. Emmett's thoughts entered my head.

_I can't believe Edward finally fell for someone, although I can't blame him. There is something about this girl that makes me love her. Not like Edward loves her, but like a sister that I would love and protect with my life. There is definitely something about this girl, something I can't explain_.

"Something special," I whispered to myself, so only I could here. 


	3. Vampire

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

In the blackness I found myself back in the woods where this had all began. I was finishing up a sketch of a small clearing I had found. I usually wandered around in the woods for hours until I found something that caught my eye. After I finished, I placed my sketchbook back into my bag and decided to try and find my way home. Then I noticed someone else in the clearing watching me. I felt myself frightened by the sight of him, his crimson eyes that bore into me made me shudder. I wanted to run but I was too frightened to even to blink. He smiled at my fear relishing in it. In a moment he closed the gap between us moving inhumanly fast. He grabbed my arms squeezing them so tight my knees buckled under me and I would have fell to the ground if he hadn't been holding me up. All of a sudden his cruel smile grew and he let go of me. I fell to the ground falling onto my face; my arms were broken so they could not break my fall. I felt my cheek bone shatter from the collision with the ground. He stood over me for a moment silently as if he was thinking. Then without warning he jerked me up by my hair, then picked me up, and threw me across the clearing as if I was nothing more than a small rock, how could he be so strong? I lay there unable to move, as soon as I hit the ground I heard several bone crack inside of me. I then felt his presence above me looking down as he had before. I felt his foot on top of my ankle began to press down until the bone cracked in half. I whimpered, and than I heard him laugh.

"Finally, a response," he chuckled gleefully, "Now why don't you beg for me to kill you and end your pain?"

That was what he wanted, he wanted me to beg. I stayed mute not wanting to give him the satisfaction. He wanted me to beg, so he placed his foot on my other leg and began to press down, this time with less force, so the bone bent without breaking. It was too much for me and I screamed out in pain. He seemed to be satisfied with my response because he completely snapped the bone and half.

"Good girl, that will probably be the best I get out of you, so I am satisfied," he whispered into my ear, "It will all be over soon."

He took my hand gently, and placed it into his mouth. I felt his sharp teeth dig into me and I felt a searing pain from the contact. I felt him sucking my blood, the pain was unimaginable but I refused to scream again. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction again. Then as quickly as he came, he was gone. I heard the struggle, but my focus was mostly on the pain that remained in my arm. Suddenly the pain got a million times worse, pulling me from the blackness that this pain had trapped me in earlier. I felt my heart stop with a giant thud and my shot up like a rocket. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, then I felt a cool hand take hold of me and gentle pulled me to them.

"It's alright, Isabella," the soft female voice whispered, "It's all over now."

I felt myself comforted and I leaned back against her. Then I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw. Everything was so clear; I could see things in a better focus than I had ever seen before. I felt myself switching senses to hearing, I could hear radios, but they were coming and going very quickly. I tried to sit up and look at all the faces surrounding me. I could see how tense they all were, starring at me like I were I bomb about to go off.

"Isabella," said I soft voice behind me, I turned to see a man with blond hair and incredible pale skin, "I know this is a little disorienting, but I need to know. What do you remember?"

"I remember this guy attacking me and then burning," I answered shakily.

"My name is Carlisle," he said and then pointed to the women who had been holding me, "This is my wife Esme, and our children Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Jasper," he pointed them all out as he went along but I could barely register there faces in my head.

"Nice to meet you," I managed to say then I looked down at myself, "What happened, all of my bones were broken." I looked up at Carlisle. He starred down at me, and then took a deep breath.

"Isabella," he began but I found myself interrupting him.

"Bella, I liked to be called Bella," I said before I could stop myself. Then I looked down at feet embarrassed, "I am sorry that was really rude."

"No it's alright," Carlisle began but then I sat upright again startling him. Usually by now my face would have been burning up from my embarrassment but I realized that I felt no heat in my cheeks. I put my hand to them and they were completely cold, then I realized my whole body was cold. My hand slid off my cheek to my heart, it wasn't beating. I remembered the searing pain and how I felt my heart stop. I looked up at Carlisle with shock in my eyes, he realized what I just found out and lowered himself next to me on the couch.

"Bella, I know this is going to be hard, but I want you to remember back in the clearing. What is one of the last things you remember?"

"I remember he wanted me to beg, but I wouldn't so he kept hurting me more until I screamed. Then after that he took my hand and" I paused and my eyes went to my arm where the bite mark shown against my skin like an oasis in the desert. I took a deep breath remembering how he had sucked my blood. My heart was no longer beating yet I was still alive. I looked up at Carlisle and saw my pale face reflected in his eyes, and in the middle of my face I saw the same crimson eyes of the man that had attacked. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath. I was unable to hear anything else around me I was lost in my own thoughts. I managed to choke out one strangled word.

"Vampire"


	4. Twilight

Edward's POV

Edward's POV

Bella didn't move for a long time. She just starred out into space, and I wanted to read her thoughts more than anything in the world. Was she alright? I heard everyone elses thoughts too. They were almost as concerned as I was.

_Oh my God, the poor thing after everything she been through. _Esme.

_When will she snap out of this, I've never dealt with a vampire in shock before. _Carlisle.

_Sick, sadistic vampire, this is all his fault. I wish I had been there to rip him apart._ I had never heard this much rage in Jasper's head he was usually the calm one.

_There has got to be something we can do for her, anything just to get that look off her face. _Rosalie's concern and feeling toward this girl shocked me as much as Jasper's rage. What kind of effect could was this girl having on us all.

_Maybe if we tried to shake her or slap her or something._ I heard Emmett's thoughts and I knew they came from concern, but that didn't stop me from wanted to snap his neck into two, for ever thinking of laying a hand on Bella. I caught his eye and shook my head giving him the most deadly glance I could muster. I got my meaning perfectly and put the thought out of his head. Then I looked to Alice who was closing her eyes trying to see something. I looked into her mind and we smiled in unison as we both saw her snapping out of this. When the family all saw are smiles, their eyes went strait to Bella. After a few of the longest seconds of my life Bella blinked and snapped her eyes back into focus. She looked strait into Carlisle's eyes and whispered, "I'm a vampire."

"Yes Bella you are. We all are and I know that this is hard, we all do. All of us have experienced this we will do all we can to help you through this."

Bella looked around the room at all of us slowly for the first time her eyes rested on me, and if my heart was still beating if would have skipped a beat.

"You saved me didn't you," she said.

"Yes I did," almost unable to speak with her eyes on me. Her head turned to Emmett.

"You did too," she said.

"Yes, I did and all I ask of is your eternal servitude," he said with a huge smile. She laughed and it felt like I had been sucker punched in the stomach. I couldn't believe the reaction she was making me have. She then turned to Carlisle.

"Would you mind reintroducing me to your family? I don't think I caught all the names."

"Of course," he said taking her by the hand, he helped her off the couch and gently turned her toward Esme, "This is my wife Esme. She has been a vampire for about one hundred year now."

"It's so nice to meet you Bella and I hope you will join our family here."

"Thank you, so you live here as a family."

"Yes Bella, you see we live here as a family among humans. Our lifestyle allows us to do us. We live off of an all animal diet, so we are not a danger to humans. If you choose to live like us, then you can remain here and live a life as normal as possibly. If you choose to live off humans, I am afraid you couldn't remain here. People notice if too many people start to disappear. You would have to live as a nomad, so you don't become too conspicuous."  
"I don't want to be like that one who attacked me, he was so cruel," she shuddering from the fear she felt from her memory. It took everything I had not to cross the room and wrap my arms around her. I managed to stand my ground, but I felt Jasper give me an odd look as he felt my emotion, than the realization of was happening hit him. He gave me a very amused look and then turned to look at Bella again. Carlisle had wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you want." Carlisle said giving her arm a quick squeeze and releasing her. She flashed him a huge smile and once again I felt like I had been punched in gut.

"I think I will take you up on that. What about my parents though?"

"We'll have to fake your death I am afraid. It is the only way not to rouse suspicion."

"The seen is already set, there is enough blood at the scene to suspect foul play and we left a scent for any dogs they get to find. I will fade and no one will ever know what happened."

"When did you do all of this?" she asked her eyes widened.

"Bella you've been asleep for three days changing," answered Carlisle.

"Oh, I guess I just kind of lost track of time."

"Not hard to do when you are in that much pain." Carlisle said and Bella nodded. Carlisle continued reintroducing us. Starting with Alice.

"We are going to have so much fun together." She squealed throwing her arms around Bella's neck. Bella looked bewildered for a moment, but hugged her back.

"I hope we do."

"Oh, we will. I can see the future."

"How," asked Bella her eyes widening.

"We are not sure Bella, you see some vampires have abilities. No one is quite sure why. I have a theory that whatever your strongest human quality is comes with you and magnifies, but I am not completely sure about that. Edward can read minds and Jasper can sense and alter the emotions of people around him." Carlisle answered and motioned to Jasper and I. Bella turned to me, with a look of curiosity and something else I couldn't place.

"You can read minds?"

"Yes, but not yours. I don't know why." I answered saying each world carefully, I was afraid I would stumble over them if I spoke to fast. She was so hypnotic, I watched her every movement analyzing everything. She turned to Carlisle.

"Why do you think that is?"

"Well, when you were human could you easily hide what you were thinking or feeling."

"Yes actually, I could. I was very good about hiding my true feelings about things. The kids around me acted so immature sometimes and I would just put on a show so they would think I approved of what they were doing. I didn't usually."

"How old are you?" asked Rosalie.

"Seventeen," she answered, "you're Rosalie right."

"Yes I am and you seem a lot older than seventeen." Bella smiled.

"My mother used to say that I was born middle age and got older everyday." Then Bella's face grew sad realizing she would never see them again and once again I had to fight the urge to wrap my arms around her. Emmett decided to break the tension by introducing himself.

"I am Emmett by the way, the one you owe your eternal servitude to," he said putting his hand out to hers she took it and then nodded her head toward me.

"Don't I owe him some of that too," she said with a smile.

"Nah, he didn't do much," said Emmett offhandedly giving me a smirk.

"Well, then, how may I serve you master," she said letting go of his hand and bowed to him, mockingly.

"I'll let you know, but for now you can just be my adoring little sister."

"Alright I'll work on that and get back to you," then she turned to me again, "so your name is Edward right."

That was the first time she said my name and it sent another shock through me, similar to the one I got when I touched her skin. I was unable to speak, so I just nodded. She then turned to Jasper.

"So, your name is Jasper and you can feel and control others emotions."

This time I did manage to say something, "You've been paying attention," she turned to me and smiled, once again with me feeling like I was hit in the stomach. Would that feeling ever go away? Probably not.

"I've been known to do that from time to time." She starred into my eyes for a few more moments and then turned away, with that same emotion I couldn't place before.

_Embarrassment._ Jasper answered in my head. I turned to his in disbelief, why would she be embarrassed for looking at me. Unless of course she was attracted to me. That was a possibility, but not one I could believe. Why would this perfect creature want me? This would, of course, be completely one sided and I definitely couldn't ask her now. She would just feel obligated because I had saved her, she could never truly want me. But I let myself hope that maybe somehow she would return the love I felt for her. I would always love her more because she was so incredible wonderful, but maybe she could love me enough to let her want to be with me. I had to hope, it was all I had.

"Edward," said Carlisle snapping me out of my thoughts, "I think that you should take Bella hunting. Both of you are the only ones who need it."

"Alright," I answered thoroughly amazed at my luck to get to spend some alone time with Bella.

"What do I need to do," asked Bella.

"Just go with Edward, your instincts will tell you what to do."

"First, let's change your outfit that's not exactly hunting appropriate," said Alice with a quick smile. My eyes suddenly let Bella's face to see what she was wearing; Alice had given Emmett Bella's old clothes to fake the trail, and dressed her in a white cotton dress. She looked so breathtakingly beautiful in it. The hem cut of right below the knee displaying her well-shaped legs and the way it hung showed off her soft curves. Bella's thick brown hair complimented the white so well. Her skin was almost the same shade as the dress, but it didn't dull its color, it made it brighter. I didn't understand how any one thing in this world could be so beautiful, it seemed impossible.

"I can't wait until you see all the clothes I got you," said Alice breaking my train of thought, dragging Bella up the stairs.

"You bought me clothes?" asked Bella with a very astonished look on her face.

"Well I had to something while you were sleeping."

"Alice is nothing if not a great shopper," said Jasper giving her an encouraging smile. She smiled back and began to follow Alice upstairs then as soon as she realized that Jasper was manipulating her emotions wheeled around and glared at him.

"That is not far!"

"Never said I was fair," answered Jasper giving her a devilish grin, she glared at him for another second or to and then followed Alice upstairs. Esme and Rosalie followed them up probably to make sure Alice didn't drown her in clothes.

"I can't believe she held her temper so well, when you provoked her," said Carlisle to Jasper.

"I was actually trying to get her to, she just seemed so calm, it was innerving."

"This is very interesting," said Carlisle as he strolled up the stairs to his office. Probably to contemplate the mystery that was Bella. Jasper turned to me with the same smile he had before as soon as Carlisle was out of hearing range.

"You love her," he accused.

"How did you find out," asked Emmett.

"Are you kidding it's like the only emotion coming off of him right now, how did you know?"

"He was practically drooling on her in the car."

"I was not drooling," I growled.

"So, Edward's in love with our new little sister," said Emmett teasingly, "I guess I'll have to give you the big brother credo. You hurt my little sister and I'll break your legs."

"Don't worry," I answered angrily, "I am not going to do anything about it."

"Why not," asked Jasper.

"Well for the obvious, she just got changed into a vampire and doesn't need a guy hitting on her right now, and she definitely wouldn't want me."

"And I repeat, why not," asked Jasper.

"I am definitely not good enough for her," I said with a sigh realizing the truth of my own words.

"You really have self-esteem issues little brother," said Emmett.  
"Whatever, just don't any of you tell Bella," I said glaring menacingly, when neither of them said anything I pushed further, "Got it."

I was about to push further when I heard someone coming down the stairs, it was Bella and I immediately felt all my anger disappear.

"I am interrupting something," she asked hesitantly.

"Not at all," I answered giving her a smile that took away her hesitation as quickly as her presence took away my anger.

"Where are the girls," asked Emmett.

"I believe they are restraining Alice from dragging me back upstairs to try on more outfits."

"That definitely sounds like Alice, you two better got out of here before she gets past them," said Jasper giving her a smile.

"Alright," she said looking toward me, I led her out the back door, but turned back to my brothers to get there answer.

_We won't tell her but she is going to find out sooner or later. _Emmett.

_Have a little faith in yourself. _Jasper sent me, _You might be surprised finding out how she feels about you._

I looked back to Bella, who was standing outside waiting for me. I crossed the threshold to join her outside, it was twilight, the end of the day, but maybe the beginning of so much more.


	5. Are You Okay With That?

Thank you all so much for your reviews, and for putting me on your story alert

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, and for putting me on your story alert. You have no idea how much it means to me, I really didn't think it was that great but you all have changed my minds. Thanks again and without further ado…**

Bella's POV

I turned and watch Edward follow me out the door; he hesitated for a moment before walking to my side. He was so amazingly gorgeous that I could barely breathe, good thing I didn't have too. I had managed to get some information from Alice about all of the family and I was very glad to here that Edward was single.

"Nervous," he asked snapping me out of my wandering mind.

"Yes," I answered unable to hide the anxiousness in my voice.

"Don't worry, just follow me for right now," he said striding forward, and then he took of running the fastest I had ever seen anyone move. Suddenly my own body leapt forward and began to follow at the same speed. I soon caught up with Edward and he turned his head and flashed the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I felt my whole body stop so suddenly I would have fallen if Edward hadn't noticed I stopped and turned around. He caught my arm, and I looked up into his golden eyes. They were so incredible beautiful, I had to turn my head away to breathe again.

"Are you alright," he asked trying to get me to look at him. I did hoping that I would be able to speak, and make up something that wasn't so awkward as when you smiled at me it was so beautiful to that my dead heart stopped.

"It's just going so fast kind of shocked me," I managed to stammer out.

"Oh," he answered looking disappointed. Why was he disappointed, maybe because he did want me to say why I really stopped? Maybe he felt the same way about me; no that was impossible, why would he want me? He was so perfect and I was so ordinary; he could have anyone he wanted and he would not want me.

"I probably should have warned you," he said sheepishly. That was why he was upset, I thought, he feels bad. I knew it wasn't because he wants me to want him. I am so glad he couldn't read my mind, that would be so incredible awkward.

"No, I don't think I would have gotten it if I hadn't tried for myself."

"Are you ready to keep going?"

"Yes," I said. He took off again but this time I was ready and I kept pace with him. He stopped after a few minutes and so did I.

"This should be far enough."

"Alright, what exactly should I do?"

"Just close your eyes and tell me what you smell." I took a deep breath in and I inhaled one of my favorite scents, then I realized where it was coming from before I could stop myself I answered truthfully.

"I smell you."

"What exactly do I smell like," he asked amused.

"Like the woods after it rains, I love that smell," I answered in no more than I whisper. I opened my eyes to find his face only inches from mine, but I didn't lose my train of thought this time, "I remember after it rained all day, I would go for a long walk in the woods and everything would smell so fresh and wonderful."

This time he was the one who couldn't speak, he was about to say something, but another smell hit me harder than his smile had earlier. He smelt it too.

"Now that you have the smell, just let your instincts takeover." I nodded and let my body takeover. I ran toward the smell and I could feel myself getting closer. Than another smell hit me, and it smelt so much better than what I was tracking I took off in that direction. What was it that smelt so delicious, then I heard someone behind me following. I turned and growled at the intruder, then I saw Edward emerge from the trees, and the fear in his eyes snapped me back to reality. I now realized what smelt so delicious. I ran away from the smell, I ran until I couldn't smell it anymore. I collapsed on the ground taking deep breaths and trying to gain control of myself. I heard someone near me and I looked up it was Edward. He knelt down next to me.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"Yes, I am sorry I growled at you."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I should have been paying better attention. How did you do that?"

"Do what," I asked wearily.

"Pull off your attack like that."

"Well as soon as I saw you I realized what I was chasing, and I just had to get away before I hurt someone."

"Wasn't it hard."

"At first but once I put some distance between us, it wasn't so hard," I answered. He looked at me absolutely shocked.

"Bella," he said. I loved it when he said my name it made me want to shiver with pleasure, but I managed to keep still, "What you just did is something people with centuries of practice hope they would be able to do when they are in that situation. To stop hunting like that is extremely hard; no other newborn would have been able to even think about trying what you just did. Of my entire family only Carlisle could have possible stood a chance of doing what you did."

I let his words sink in for a moment trying to understand what he was saying.

"So, what exactly are you saying?"

"I guess that you are amazing," he said with a smile and I felt a surge of joy at his words. I was falling for him bad. Oh, who am I kidding I already fell and I didn't mind at all. I got up and he stood with me.

"Do you mind if we keep going, I am really getting thirsty." I wasn't lying the burn in my throat was getting worse.

"Of course," he answered still smiling. I closed my eyes again and began to go as soon as a scent hit me. This time I managed to get to my prey before anything else crossed my path. I found myself faced with a mountain lion, and I felt no fear. I jumped at it and had it trapped within seconds. It was no match for me. I began to feed off of it until I had my fill. When I was done, I went to look for Edward; it only took me only a second to find him. He too had a mountain lion in his grasp, but he played with it for a little while then finally began to feed. After he was done he looked up surprised to see me observing him.

"How are you doing that," he asked looking at me with amazement.

"Doing what?"

"Just watching me hunt like you were without having to join in."

"I don't know, I was just done so I went to find you and when I saw what you were doing I just wanted to let you finish."

I turned my face from his but then suddenly I felt his hand move it back and his eyes bore into mine. He just starred for what seemed like an eternity and I was in such awe of him all I could do was stare back. Finally I felt my brain turn back on and I was able to speak.

"What is it?" He kept starring into my eyes as he answered.

"Your eyes are gold."

"What, Esme said it would take a while for that to happen."

"It's supposed to; I don't know why they are turned already."

"Do you think in means something is wrong with me?" He shook his head.

"Come on I had better take you home and tell Carlisle what happened. I think he will be very interested."

He took my hand and led me back toward the way we came. This time it only took us about five minutes to get back. It didn't take very long to get used to vampire speed. As we entered the house, I noticed them all waiting for us. I expected them to be shocked and start questioning about my eyes, but they all stayed silent. Edward looked back at me curiously, and I could not figure out why. Then I realized that whatever the Cullens were thinking about, he could hear. I wondered what is was, but I at least knew that it was about me.

"Bella," said Carlisle breaking the silence, "Alice has seen something about you. It would appear that you have a power."

"I do," I asked with my eyes wide.

"Yes Bella, it would seem that you have the oddest ability I have ever heard of. You have the power to heal the soul."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"You can take away emotional pain, not forever, but when someone is with you it is like an escape from whatever inner turmoil they face. For instance, we struggle to control our hunger and not feed on humans, but your presence takes away our discomfort."

"So I make it easier for you to resist?"

"Yes precisely, but it is more than that. You were obviously a very good person in your life because you able to resist the urge of blood better than anyone I've ever met. According to Alice, you have an inability to hurt other people."

"So why is everyone so solemn that doesn't sound bad?"

"It's not but what is bad that you will never be as strong as other vampires. You will definitely be stronger than humans, but in comparison to other vampires you will always be physically weaker."

"So I wouldn't be able to defend myself if another vampire tries to hurt me. Do vampires attack each other a lot?"

"No, not normally, but it is something that we need to be ready for," said Carlisle giving me an encouraging smile.

"So what about my eyes," I asked.

"We are not sure," said Alice, "but this does mean you can start school right away."

"You are sure I won't hurt anyone," I asked Carlisle.

"Of course, we sure," whined Alice, "there is something you should know Bella. Never bet against me."

"I will remember that," I said giving her a smile.

"So Carlisle, where is our next stop," asked Emmett.

"I was thinking Forks actually," he answered.

"Has it really been long enough to go back," asked Edward.

"Yes it has."

"Time flies," he mumbled under his breath but everyone could hear him anyway, "So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," said Carlisle.

"Wow that is really soon," I said but then I noticed for the first time that we were surrounded by boxes mostly packed, "Never mind."

The entire family laughed and I smiled in return. I hadn't known these people for a day and already I felt like we were a family. Then I felt my thoughts drift to my own family, I wondered how they were taking my death. I wondered if they would be alright.

"Bella, come on let's go upstairs so you can change your clothes," said Alice pulling me toward the stairs.

"Alice didn't we just do this a few hours ago," I whined.

"Alice will be Alice," said Jasper giving me an encouraging smile, "unfortunately you will just have to get used to it the rest of us had to."

Alice pulled me up the stairs and I found myself already regretting the fact that I didn't have vampire strength like her. Alice pulled me into the same room as before, and began rummaging around looking for something in the hundreds of shopping bags that were strewn about. I went to sit on the bed in the room, pulled my feet up to my chin, and watched Alice rummage around. Then I finally got the courage to ask her the question that had been burning in my mind.

"Alice, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Could you tell me if my parents will be alright?"

"Sure." Alice closed her eyes for a moment and focused. A few moments later her eyes opened and gave me a smile. "They will always miss you Bella, but they will move on and one day they will adopt another little girl who needs a home. They will have her and be able to have all the things they would have had with you. Are you okay with that?"

I thought about it for a moment. I didn't really like the idea of being replaced but they would have someone to love and that little girl would need their love. They would not loose out on all the experiences they should have had with me and that made me happy.

"I think I am." I answered Alice with a smile and then I realized I was okay with everything. I smiled with my newfound sister and didn't mind her dressing me up. Then I followed her downstairs to help my newfound family pack and I realized I didn't mind moving from here. Then when I saw Edward smiling at me, I realized I definitely didn't mind that and I returned the smile.


	6. Edward's Decision

Sorry it has taken me so long to update

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I am a college student and I have had back to back test and assignments for the past few weeks. Hopefully things will slow down and I will be able to update more. I have like six chapters planned out in my head but I need to get them all down.**

Edward's POV

I couldn't help smiling at Bella while we were packing and I also noticed she kept smiling back. I thought back to the woods when I held her face in my hand. When I touched her the comfort I felt only grew stronger. I understand now it was her power to take away anything that is bothering me, but I knew that was not why I was in love with her, I felt this for her when she was still human. I remembered how when I starred into her eyes and I she looked back into mine. We had just starred at each other, and that's when I knew that she returned what I felt. I couldn't read her mind but I could see it in her eyes. I didn't understand what she could possible see in me but she did and I wasn't going to ruin it by questioning it.

I looked around at my family and realized how amusing this situation was. Every time I ever interacted with another female they would hope that I had found someone I would love and this time when I actually did find someone it hadn't even crossed any of their minds. The only ones who new were Jasper and Emmett, and only because they saw it, or in Jasper's case felt it. I guess the rest of my family had given up on me finding someone. Everyone had. Then a sudden realization hit me, not everyone had.

Someone had always known that I would find someone, and was waiting for that moment to come. He would come and he would try to kill Bella for what I had done to him. He would hurt her to hurt me and I could not let that happen, not to her. I needed to destroy him, perhaps I should have done it years ago, but my own guilt wouldn't let me. I never thought it would be an issue since I never thought I would fall in love with her. It was so stupid to think that I could be immune to love. This reminded me of Greek Mythology when Aphrodite would punish someone for not believing in love. Bella was my punishment knowing that I loved her and she returned it but that she could be killed for her love of me. I knew that I couldn't act on it, not yet anyway. I would have to destroy him first to protect her. I needed to speak to Carlisle to explain why I am leaving and to make sure that Bella would be safe. If he came to check up on me and found her here, he might jump to his own conclusions and act. I went into Carlisle's study and found him loading his books into boxes.

"Carlisle, can we talk please," I said stronger than I felt.

"Of course," he answered. I read his thoughts and smiled at them they were all about Bella and his happiness over his new daughter.

"I need to leave."

_Why, I don't understand._

"I am in love with Bella,"

_Then why would you have to leave I am sure that if you asked she would return your affections. I know you don't think much of yourself, but you are really not the monster you think you are._

"I think she does return my affections."

_Then what is the problem?_

"Matthias, if he finds out about her he will kill her. I won't risk her like that."

_So you are planning to go after him._

"Yes, when he's dead I will come back and tell Bella everything."

_I don't think this is the right thing, but I will respect your decision._

"Thank you; please just take care of her for me."

"I will," he said this aloud. I gave him a quick nod and went upstairs to my room to finish packing and was very surprised to find Alice sitting on her bed waiting for me.

"You're leaving," she said accusingly.

"Yes I am," I answered not wanting to discuss this further.

"You are leaving because you are in love with Bella."

"Yes, what did you see?"

"I saw you looking for Matthias, and failing by the way, and I saw something else, but I don't think I am going to tell you."

I began to ignore her, but then she gave me a little preview of what she saw. I saw Bella with a look of pure pain by herself in the woods. Then her vision went blank and I was left with the pain on Bella's perfect face.

"What was that?"

"I don't think you deserve to know," she answered trying to leave the room. I easily stopped her.

"Please, tell me Alice," I pleaded with her and I saw her break. She let the vision go into my head and I watched Bella talking with Emmett, telling him that she would not break up the family, and the only way I would come back is if she left.

"Why would she think that I left because I didn't want her here?"

"Well, I don't know Edward, maybe because she shows up and you leave a day later. I haven't had that many visions about Bella but from what I can tell she will do anything, even if it means her own unhappiness, to make the people she loves happy. If you go now she will blame herself and leave to try and fix it."

"So what should I do?"

"You have two options, on is the right one and the other is stupid."

"May I have both please?"

"The right one is for you to be honest with Bella, tell her how you feel, and tell her why those feelings endanger her life. Then go with Emmett and Jasper and take care of Matthias. The other stupid way is to stick around for a while and show Bella you except her as part of the family and then go find Matthias."

"I guess you have already seen that I am going with option two," I said dryly.

"Yes, I did, but you need to understand something. Bella is in love with you too, and you rejecting her will hurt. You need to play this right and listen to me."

"Alright, I will listen to you for Bella's sake," I answered her. I would never intentionally hurt Bella and if Alice thought she new a way I was all ears.

"First, I am going to tell you that the best way would be to just tell her, but considering you are so stubborn I am going to assume that you won't listen to me correct?"

"Yes."

"Bella has feelings for you, but she will not express them to you unless you make the first move. She would never want to make you feel uncomfortable and she probably wouldn't want to risk rejection. You should also know that she has some self-esteem issues, so the best course of action would be to seem unsure of your feelings toward her and when you do leave you can make it seem like you are trying to go and sort your feelings out."

"Alright, then that is what I will do, but I need you to tell me when it is safe to go the longer I am here, the more dangerous it is for her."

"Fine, but Edward don't think that you can fool me. I can see that you are doing this

because you fear for Bella's safety, but I can also see the real reason, that you are afraid to face your past."

With that Alice danced out of the room to finish packing her things, and I returned to packing my things fuming at what she said. Then I realized why what she said made me so mad, it was because it was true.

After we were done packing the house, we loaded everything into our cars. We left all the furniture in the houses, knowing that we would be back someday. Also, if we ever needed a quick place to escape to if anything ever happened. I was loading boxes into my Volvo, but my eyes kept reverting back to Bella, who was helping Emmett load everything into his monster of a jeep. I loved watching her. My new favorite hobby was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Do you think that Emmett and Bella could pass for siblings," he asked the entire family. I looked over to them, noticing for the first time that they did have a similar look despite the fact that Emmett was huge and Bella was rather slender, she was pretty tall though. They both had brown curly hair and a sunny disposition. That coupled with their vampire similarities, they could easily pass for related.

"They definitely could," said Esme, "in fact I can't believe that I didn't notice the resemblance before."

"Well then, we'll make their adoption papers for siblings then."

Then Emmett scooped Bella up throwing her over his shoulders and chanted, "I get a little sister," over and over again. The entire family began laughing at Emmett's enthusiasm and Bella's look of frustration.

"Emmett put me down," Bella exclaimed and Emmett ignored her so she played her best hand, "Alice, Emmett is wrinkling this wonderful outfit you picked out for me!"

Alice snapped out her laughter realizing that Emmett was indeed wrinkling her outfit and started to launch herself at him. Emmett quickly changed his mood from enthusiasm to fear, no one messed with Alice's outfits. Emmett quickly tossed Bella to me; I caught her easily, and held his hands up in innocence to Alice. I placed Bella on her feet and began to laugh with her while watching six foot five burly man got lectured by a five foot two pixie. I looked over at Bella and saw the happiness in her eyes and listened to the sound of her laughter. How in the world was I supposed to be around her and hide my feelings when all I felt like doing was getting down on one knee to propose to her? Alice head quickly jerked from Emmett face to mine as we both saw the vision of me proposing to Bella flash through her mind. To my own ecstasy and sadness, Bella would have said yes. Alice raised her eyebrow out me and I shook my head. The entire family looked between the two of us trying to figure out what was passing between us. Carlisle having a small clue as to the subject quickly informed everyone it was time to go.

Before I could stop myself I asked Bella if she would ride with me. She nodded and followed me to the Volvo. I held open the door for her and she looked at me surprised.

"May I ask how old you are?"

"Seventeen," I answered with a grin, she rolled her eyes and glared at me so gave her the answer she really wanted, "I was changed in 1918."

"Figured because no guy I know would hold a door open for a girl anymore," she answered as she climbed into the car. I shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat. I glanced over at Bella who had made herself comfortable by tucking her legs underneath her. I started the car and quickly pulled onto the highway before she spoke again, "May I ask how you were changed?"

"I was changed in Chicago during a Spanish Influenza outbreak. Both of my parents died and I was alone so Carlisle changed me."

"I sorry," she said and as I was about to turn and tell her not to be she laid her hand on my forearm and I felt pure bliss from the contact, but it wasn't because I was in love with her. It was as if her power grew stronger with physical contact.

"That is amazing," I said in a whisper that no human could here.

"What is?"

"Your touch is so soothing; I think your power grows stronger when you touch someone."

"Really?"

"Yes, it feels amazing."

"I'm glad that I can make you feel better," she answered with one of the most dazzling smiles I had ever seen. I was so entranced by her, that I forgot about my plan, Matthias, and everything else. I felt myself lean into her and was about to kiss those beautiful lips that had been on my mind since I laid eyes on her, when my cell phone went off breaking our connection. Bella removed her hand from my arm and I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and saw Emmett was calling me. Of course, one of my brothers ruined possibly the best moment in my life. Then again it would have ruined my plans; if he hadn't so I was grudgingly grateful for it.

"What do you want Emmett."

"Just wondering if you are up for a little race, first one to Forks wins."

"No thanks, Emmett. I don't think that would be such a good idea."  
"Aw, come on man. Rosy never lets me race and she is driving her car so this is my best chance."

"Emmett, I really don't think that…" I started, but before could finish, Bella took the phone from me.

"We're in Emmett," she said quickly.

"Alright, see you to in Forks, I'll already be moved in by the time you get there," taunted Emmett and then he hung up.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

"Just a little revenge for being tossed around like a basketball."

"So beating him will be your revenge."

"No, this is," she answered and then dialed my 9-1-1 on my phone.

"9-1-1 what is your emergency?"

"Hello, I am driving on I-73 and there is this maniac in a jeep going like 120. He was going to fast to see the license plate but it began with B-3-7."

"Thank you for reporting it."

"No problem, I really hope you catch him before he kills somebody," Bella snapped the phone shut and turned to me with the smile I loved, "Just egg him on and when you hear the cops minds let him pull ahead. Please be subtle."

"No problem," I said returning her smile, this was going to be good. I kept neck in neck with Emmett until I heard the cops closing in. I slowed down a little so I didn't tip Emmett off. Soon I was going the speed limit right as the cops past us. I tapped into one of there minds so I could watch what was happening and I gave Bella a play by play. I cops finally caught up to Emmett who was thinking that he would win the race easy. Then the cops turned on the sirens and wiped Emmett's smirk right off his face. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at Emmett being pulled over. He was going about 130 and was in big trouble. Not long after this did Bella and I pass him up as he was being led into a police car. We both waved at him as we passed unable to hide our laughter, if looks could kill we would both be dead by the look Emmett was giving us. Shortly after we passed him I went back to my regular speed, and we got a call from Carlisle and Esme saying that they had to go bail Emmett out of jail. Bella and I were in hysterics at this point. I turned on the stereo and let some calming music fill the car.

"Clair-de-lune," said Bella quietly.

"You know Debussy?" I asked astounded.

"Yes, Edward not all girls my age listen to the Pussycat Dolls. **(I have nothing against them; I just can't see Bella or Edward listening to them.) **My art teacher used to play classical music when we were working. This is one of my favorites."

"Oh, I didn't mean to stereotype you or anything. I was just a little surprised."

"It's okay. I should've have snapped at you. Most people I knew hated classical music."

Bella pulled her sketch book out and began to work on something. I leaned over and saw it was a perfect likeness of Carlisle and I smiled.

"That is beautiful."

"Really, Alice told me Esme's birthday was coming up so I thought she would like this."

"I am sure she will."

"It's not just of Carlisle though, it's of everyone," she said and she flipped back a few pages and showed me a rough sketch of the entire family. I smiled knowing that Esme would love this gift. Then I noticed that Bella was absent.

"Bella, why are you not in it?"

"Well, I haven't been here that long and I guess I didn't want to force my way into the family.

"Bella trust me, you belong to this family as much as anyone else here."

"I've only been with you guys for a few days."

"Yes, but we all love you Bella, really. Put yourself in the painting and Esme will love it, if you don't it will just upset her."

"Alright, I will thank you Edward," she said giving me that breathtaking smile of hers. I decided to try and distract myself from her beauty by asking her questions.

"So what is you favorite color?"

"It changes from day to day, but today I am feeling kind of brown."

"That's interesting," I answered. The rest of the trip we went back and forth asking each other questions. It was probably the most interesting conversations I had in a while. Soon enough we were in Forks and pulled up to the house. We were the first ones to arrive, which made us both laugh hysterically again thinking about Emmett. I led Bella inside to show her around; I smiled at her wide eyes.

"It is so beautiful," she said in a whisper.

"I am glad you like it," I answered with a grin. We began unpacking the Volvo, and Bella helped me set up my CDs and commented on them all. She had wonderful taste in music. Alice and Jasper pulled up in Alice's Porsche, and congratulated us on the prank we had pulled on Emmett. We laughed about it, until we heard Rosalie pull up followed by Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. Emmett was out of the car in a second and running toward us. I placed myself between him and Bella, so she wouldn't feel Emmett's wrath.

"I am going to get you," he said to Bella trying to get past me.

"Emmett calm down, it was just a prank," said Rosalie rolling her eyes.

"Yah, you have done way worse ones to us over the years," added Jasper, who was shielding Bella from Emmett too.

"They suspended my license and compounded my car."

"Well, you will get it back after you pay the fine Emmett," said Carlisle rolling his eyes at Emmett.

"Not the point," fumed Emmett, although you could tell his resolve was weakening. At this point, Bella came out from behind Jasper and I with a pouty look on her face.

"Aw, Emmy it was just a joke. I didn't mean to make you so upset. Forgive me."

All the resolve Emmett had left went out the window and he smiled at her nodding. She smiled back, throwing her arms around his neck, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He pulled her into a bear hug and said, "Aw Bells, I can't stay mad at you little sis."

"Didn't you think my prank was a little funny," she asked keeping that cute pout on her face.

"It was pretty good," he admitted after a few moments and the entire family burst into hysteric laughter. I smiled as I looked over my family. This was the first time we looked complete in such a long while, and I knew it was all because of my Bella.

**I hope it was worth the wait. I was wondering if everyone liked the changing point of view every other chapter. Let me know and I will try and put up some more chapters while school is slowing down. Later.**


	7. Perfect Bliss

Bella POV

In the few weeks since we moved to Forks, I got to know my new family fairly well and I fell in love with each member of this odd family.

There was Emmett who was absolutely delighted with a little sister he could mess around with and play video games with. He was very upset when I beat him at Halo and was trying to secretly practice when he thought I wasn't looking.

Rosalie had taken to me also, much to everyone's surprise. I knew why though, my power made Rosalie forget the pain she felt over not being human, and all she had lost. I made her see what she had and taught her not to dwell on the past.

Alice well was Alice, and as much as I hated to be her Barbie doll, I let her play dress-up with me because it made her happy.

Jasper was probably my best friend out of all of them. We both got each other due to our powers being so similar and I also brought Jasper relief around humans. Whenever I was with my family their bloodlust practically disappeared, but when I had physical contact with them it went away completely. Jasper and I were practicing on projecting my power at full force without physical contact and so far it was going well, but I still had a long way to go.

Esme was wonderful and I loved her so much. Although she mothered all of us, I was the youngest by a long-shot, so she babied me the most. Some might have found it smothering, but it made her so happy and it really didn't bother me that much.

Carlisle was a great father figure for us all and he was so proud at how I had adjusted to this life. I had such admiration for him for being able to build this life for all of us, and I wanted to repay him by being the best daughter to him that I could be.

Then there was Edward whom I was madly in love with. When we drove to Forks together and got to know each other I found the physical attraction I first felt develop into love. I wasn't exactly sure if he felt the same way, but I couldn't help to think that he felt the same way. Every once in awhile I would catch him starring at me, and he was always offering to help me, like Esme's painting. He found a place to have it framed and drove me there to get it done. He was also driving me today to pick it up. As much as I wanted to confess my feelings for him, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was partially afraid that he didn't return my feelings, but I was also afraid of putting too much on him. Alice told me in the hundred years he has been a vampire he has never been in love with anyone. If he did feel the same, maybe he needed time to sort it out and I would give him how ever long he needed.

This family was prefect, and I would not mess it up, especially after the talk I had with Esme.

_I walked into the kitchen and saw Esme unpacking dishes._

"_Why do we have dishes if we don't eat?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Esme._

"_Well, we like to keep up pretenses that we are human and if a human ever came in here and saw that we didn't have these things, they would be suspicious."_

"_Do a lot of humans come here for dinner," I asked jokingly to Esme, helping her unload everything from the boxes._

"_If a human came here for dinner, they would be the dinner," Emmett joked from the next room. Then I heard a loud thwack and an "ow" from Emmett._

"_That's not funny Emmett," yelled Rosalie._

"_Aw, come on Rosie it was a little funny."_

_Esme and I both rolled our eyes at each other and continued to unload the kitchen. Then all of a sudden Esme wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug._

"_Bella, I just want to thank you."_

"_For what?" I asked and Esme released me and looked me square in the eye._

"_Bella, before you came here our family was pulling apart, as much as I hate to admit it. We loved each other, but we were growing apart. I saw that all of my children weren't completely content here and we wouldn't last much longer, but you changed that. You brought happiness back into this home and brought us together again. I will always be grateful for you for giving me my family back."_

"_I am just happy I can give you your family back, and I promise I will always do everything I can to keep us together."_

After that conversation, I knew I would never do anything to risk this family falling apart, even if it meant living without Edward's love.

I looked over at the clock and saw the sun would be rising soon, and decided to see if I could find a good spot to draw. I went to my closet and dug out some clothes for the day. I pulled on a white knee length skirt and layered a few tank tops. I threw on a denim jacket and a scarf to keep up appearance in case someone saw me. Then I grabbed my favorite boots, they were brown leather, flat, and went up to mid-calf. They were comfortable and great for running. I grabbed my messenger bag and snuck out of my room. This probably was not an Alice approved outfit, so I probably would have been better off sneaking out the window, but I needed to ask Edward what time he wanted to pick up Esme's painting.

I went downstairs quietly and made it to the living room without being caught by the pixie. I found Edward watching Jasper and Emmett playing a chess game they invented which included several boards and rules that Bobbie Fisher couldn't understand.

"Hey Edward what time to you what to go pick up the painting?"

"How about around nine?" he asked giving his breathtaking smile.

"Sounds great," I asked heading toward the back door.

"Going somewhere," asked Emmett.

"Yah, I wanted to catch the sunrise."

"Not it that outfit Isabella Marie Cullen," I heard Alice shriek coming down the stairs.

"Jasper do you love me?" I asked quickly.

"Yes," he answered hesitantly.

"Then distract your wife," I said grabbing him and pushed him strait into Alice as she rounded the corner and I took off at vampire speed out the back door and toward the woods. I could here Edward and Emmett in hysterics over Alice and Jasper entangled together on the floor. I breathed a sigh of relief over getting away and began to slow down looking for a good place to begin my sketching. I found a beautiful lake that had mountains in the background and was an absolutely glorious view. I continued to just zone out and put my worries behind me. I was very worried that Esme would not like my painting. Her birthday was tonight and I didn't have time to get something else for her so it would have to do.

After a few hours I decided to return home and began to gather my things. I was about to start running when I smelt an awful stench coming from the woods. I dropped my bag and began to move toward it. I kept going further into the woods and closer to the stench.

All of a sudden a giant wolf leapt out the brush in front of me, and the shock of its appearance caused me to fall back on the ground. I quickly twisted my body towards the other direction to try and make a run for it but my path was blocked by another wolf. I quickly glanced around and saw that I was encircled by five wolves. I was so scared. I was weaker than the rest of the vampires and I definitely didn't know how to fight, and I could sense these wolves were here to cause me harm. I couldn't fight back and I felt as though they could sense I was weak. I closed my eyes and just prepared for the evitable.

Then I heard a snarl that sounded just like Emmett when he lost a game, my head snapped up and sure enough my huge brother was in front of me along with the rest of my family. Emmett quickly plowed into the wolf nearest to him, and out of my peripheral vision I saw one of the wolves lunge at me in hopes of using me as leverage against my family, but Edward suddenly appeared in front of me to take the wolf's attack.

Suddenly, I felt Esme's arms encircle just as a spasm of pain shot through me. It was Edward's from taking the force of the wolf's body. More pain rocketed through me; it belonged to the wolf that Jasper was fighting. Another spasm hit me followed by many others; the fight was causing injuries on both sides. I couldn't take it, the pain was so much. I screamed from what I was feeling causing my family to freeze for a moment realizing what was happening to me.

"Esme get her out of here now," I heard Carlisle yell. Suddenly, I was scooped up and I felt myself moving at vampire speed away from the fight. After a few moments the pain subsided, and a few more seconds later we stopped and I felt something soft under me. I opened my eyes and found myself in our house and looking strait into Esme's eyes.

"Are you alright dear," she asked her eyes full of the motherly concern that I was growing accustomed to. I nodded still not trusting myself to speak. I pain may have been gone but I still felt tired and slightly sore.

"What were those things?" I asked after a few minutes managing to find my voice although it sounded weak.

"Werewolves," said Carlisle as he and the others came in from the backdoor.

"Are you all alright," I asked quickly scanning them for any pain and was relieved to find none.

"Were fine Bella," answered Carlisle sitting down next to me, "the real question is how are you feeling?"

"Better now," I said with a smile and grabbed him and gave him a big hug. He was taken aback for a moment and then responded by wrapping his arms around me, "Now that I know you are all safe."

Carlisle pulled away from me and I looked past him to the rest of my family and motioned for them to come forward too. I hugged them all too, so very happy that they were safe.

"May I ask why those things attacked me?" I asked after I pulled away from Jasper.

"Because they hate our kind and sensed that you were weaker then the rest of us. They were trying to use you against us," said Edward with what could only be described as anguish in his voice. I took his hand and let my power take away his pain. He gave me a soft smile, which I returned.

"We have a treaty in place with the wolves, so what they did violated it. We should attack them now before they try something else," said Emmett with his hands balled up into fist.

"No!" I said letting go of Edward's hand and turning to face, "You will not start a fight with them."

"Bella, they attacked you," he rebutted giving me a look like he thought I was nuts.

"So attacking them would really make us so much better," I returned. Although I really didn't like the fact that these wolves attacked me, I didn't want to be the start of a fight.

"Bella's right," said Carlisle coming forward and placing a hand on my shoulder, "we should try and resolve this peacefully. Fighting is never the answer. Besides the alpha didn't like what happened and he even apologized to us for the younger wolves."

"Alpha?" I asked curiously.

"Right after you and Esme left the alpha and beta showed up. These wolves are pack animals and follow the alpha and to an extent the beta. Apparently, they had no idea what the younger ones were going to do and ordered them to stop fighting and leave," said Jasper calmly.

"Okay, so, they apologized Emmett and it won't happen again." I said giving my most pleading look that I knew Emmett couldn't resist.

"Fine, but they do anything else and I will kill them," he said turning and leaving the room. Rosalie quickly followed him out.

The tension in the room seemed to dissipate, but I think that was more due to Jasper than anything else. Alice turned to face me with a very apologetic look on the face and I gave her a curious look.

"Bella, I am so sorry," she said remorsefully.

"Why," I asked.

"I didn't see what was happening until it was to almost too late. I couldn't see the wolves at all. All of a sudden your future just disappeared and I didn't know where you were or how to find you."

"Alice its okay," I said pulling her into a hug, "I don't blame you for any of this."

"Thank you, Bella," she said although she didn't sound completely convinced. I decided to let it go, I couldn't take away her guilt as much as I wanted to. She and Jasper quickly disappeared out of the room and I was left alone with Edward. Carlisle and Esme must have let during Alice's and my little exchange.

"Are you alright," I asked him.

"Are you really worrying about me after you were just attacked?"

"Yes," I answered with a shrug and he rolled his eyes at me.

"You want to go and pick up the painting now?"

"Yes, thank you," I answered and we walked out to the Volvo in a comfortable silence.

Later on that evening, the incident was forgotten in honor of Esme's birthday celebration. Everyone was relaxing in the living room and giving Esme her presents. Carlisle had bought a pretty little house in Forks that Esme could redo and promised her another _gift_ later on tonight, something I did not need to hear. Edward gave her some bulbs from a very exotic flower they had seen in South America. Alice of course bought her a new wardrobe and Jasper gave her a piece of antique furniture. Rosalie and Emmett both gave her and Carlisle a trip to Greece for in the summer. It was my turn and I was willing my legs to move to go and get the painting from the other room where Edward and I had place in earlier.

"Would you like me to get it Bella," asked Edward trying to contain the laughter in his voice.

"Yes, please," I said with a grimace. He quickly strode from the room and return a second later and handed the painting to Esme. Esme smiled at me and quickly unwrapped the painting. Once it was revealed she sat there starring at it, her mouth agape.

"I am sorry Esme. I knew you wouldn't like it. I can get you something else." I said quickly starring at the carpet so intensely that I am surprised it didn't erupt into flames.

"Don't you dare," she said sternly. I felt her come sit next to me and she lifted my face to meet hers, "This is one of the most thoughtful gift I ever received and don't you forget it."

She pulled me into I tight hug and I was astounded that she liked the gift so much. The rest of the family gathered around the painting and all starred at it.

"Bella this is so beautiful," Alice gushed and the rest to the family nodded in agreement, except Edward who starred at me with a smirk. I had the most childish urge to stick my tongue out at him, but I resisted it and just took the in moment. My family and I in perfect bliss.


End file.
